


Damned Lies (#54 Mother)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie can’t get the math to tell him what he wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Lies (#54 Mother)

Charlie did the math, then did it again. He looked for miscalculation, errors in the data, false assumptions, anything that would let him see the results as the lies he wished they were.

Don told him their mother was released from the hospital and not because she was getting better.

He did the math again.

It was late when he left the garage and slid past Don asleep on the couch and his father asleep in the chair.

He took his mother's hand, her skin cool and thin. She didn't wake. He pressed his lips to her ear. “I'm sorry.”


End file.
